


Free Hugs!

by Beywriter



Category: Bakuten Shoot Beyblade, Beyblade
Genre: Comedy, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 16:21:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9132055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beywriter/pseuds/Beywriter
Summary: Kai strikes a bet with Ray and looses. Now he has to do his side of the bargain. He can't let his pride get the better of him. Rated T to be sure.





	

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade and I do NOT make money from it  
Copyright: This story and all my other stories are copyrighted as well as my characters and stories and movies (except real movies) that are mentioned in my stories, finally the names of my stories are also copyright and if I discover a name or story name and fictional movie I have created action will be taken.

 

 

“That all you can eat Buffet place that opened last week...we gotta try it!” Tyson exclaimed.  
“I've heard awesome stuff from Andrew and the others”.  
“At least we can afford that stuff now” Kenny sighed.  
“Sounds good, we can go tonight” Ray said.  
“Alright!” he said.  
“I've not seen Tyson so excited since the next World Championships were announced” Max said.  
Kai, his usual stoic self was working on Dranzer and said nothing.  
He was acting like no one else was in the room.

 

Tyson spent the day training and talking about it, almost annoying the others.  
It seemed he had almost committed the entire selection to memory after looking up the selections online.  
When the time came he had worked up quite the appetite.

 

When they finally went as a group, Tyson was leading the way like an excited Dog on the way to the park.  
“Come on slow pokes” he said as the group walked behind him.  
Kai just ignored him, he didn't show it but he was pleased the upgrades to Dranzer were complete, the tests showed it was more powerful.

 

Upon arrival the group paid up each.  
Since it was a new start, they had a low price deal per customer meaning for Tyson it was a total bargain.  
The place was almost packed, finding a table was difficult.  
To Tyson it was like he was in food heaven, the sights, the smells were almost too much for him.  
Once they found a table Tyson was off.

 

“Will he ever stop eating?” Kai finally spoke.  
“Oh, you do remember how to talk” Ray teased.  
“He's going to get sick again, he's the World Champ and he acts like that?”  
“I bet he can probably eat longer than any of us” Ray sighed.  
“How long?” Kai replied and Ray got thinking.  
“Three hours” he said a second or two later.  
“Two hours” Kai said remembering he had a big lunch.  
“What happens if I loose?” Ray asked.  
“You have to let Max put as much mayo in your cooking as he wants for a week”.  
Kai saw Ray physically flinch at that and inwardly smirked.

 

Ray didn't like the sound of that.  
“If I loose?” Kai asked.  
“You have to go down the high street wearing a shirt that says Free Hugs and you have to give them to anyone who asks”.  
If Kai had no pride he'd walked away, eyes narrowed.  
“Fine, Kon, you have a deal” he said putting out his hand.  
“Witness” Max said as they shook hands.  
Second that” Kenny said.  
“Seems we got witnesses” Ray said.  
“It seems we do”.

 

“Come on guys, get FOOD!” Tyson said putting down a packed plate.  
Containing Chicken, rice, noodles, lasagne, sushi and some how fries.  
“First Round! FINISH IT” he said.  
The others went off to get food, keeping to only two or three things at once.

 

One hour later...

 

Tyson was still eating, Kenny was picking at his plate of fries and Max was eating a Chicken Drum Stick, Ray was eating Soup and Kai was drinking a cup of tea with an empty plate showing remains of Curry.  
Ray's eyes flickered back to the wall clock every ten minutes or so and Tyson was still eating.

 

Two hours later...

 

Kai was inwardly cursing himself, an empty plate of cake sat in front of him, Ray was beginning to smirk to himself knowing he could win this.  
The idea of letting Max tamper with his cooking was to him a disturbing thought indeed.  
Max was nibbling through a plate of fries and Kenny had finished a bowl of ice cream, Ray had a plate of three Croissants one half eaten since he was full.

 

Three hours later...

 

Kai was cursing himself even more now, Tyson was still eating, true he had slowed down quite a lot and took pauses but he went back.  
Ray had stopped eating, Max had a half melted plate of Ice cream and a cold plate of fries, Kenny just had a glass of soda.  
“That's three hours Kai!” Ray said.  
Kai kept his cool, if he didn't he'd be asked to leave for swearing in Ray's face before storming out himself.

 

Thankfully Tyson was too engrossed in eating to notice, he only stopped once finishing that plate and two different slices of cake.  
“Fine” Kai said.  
He couldn't believe it, Kai would be humiliated, Max and Kenny quietly laughed to themselves afraid of having the wrath of an angry Kai on them.  
So, Kai had lost the bet and now he had to face his end of the deal.  
Kai realized he had been stupid to have underestimated the gluten of a blader.

 

The next day came and Kai was once again training, his bet with Ray had been almost forgotten despite the magnitude but Kai was training and his mind focused on the task at hand.  
He stopped however when a noise met his ears that almost shook him to his core when he remembered the bet.  
“Kaaaaaiiiiii” it was Max.  
Now Kai was a proud person, he had his own personal honour, knew when to fight, when to retreat at the moment he wanted to retreat but his pride wouldn't allow for this.

 

Max appeared around the side of the Dojo carrying a white box with Ray to his right with a smirk over his face.  
“I've got a present for you” Max said with an almost evil look on his face, quite out of character for the blond.  
“You should do it Ray” he said casually.  
Max handed Ray the box who opened it to himself chuckled and closed it before passing it over to Kai.  
Slowly Kai took the box and opened it up.  
What he saw struck him to his core and he was quite visibly disturbed.  
He hadn't been like this since going back to Russia and remembering Boris.

 

In the box was a purple shirt with the words in yellow “Free Hugs”.  
“How did you even get this made?”  
“Printing shop...on the high street, you'll see it later” Ray said.  
“Try it on” he added.  
Kai passed the box back to Ray and pulled off his weighted scarf and jacket and slowly pulled on the new shirt, it fit well.

 

“Go on Kai, its walking time” Ray smirked with a devilish glint in his eyes.  
Kai sighed in defeat and nodded walking off not saying anything.  
He made it to the high street, he had a vague idea there could be fans or people who knew of him there, it would be obvious.  
Kai had never made an effort to attract attention to himself but here he was doing so and he felt very uncomfortable.  
He started slowly walking down the high street but it wasn't long until he was stopped by fans.  
Kai sighed, he had to do this, Ray and Max weren't far behind.

 

They would take photos with him laughing, to Kai it was pushing even his self control to the limits.  
They squeezed him some going on for longer than others.  
He saw people calling and telling them to get to the High Street to get a free hug from the great Kai Hiwatari.  
More and more people came, almost crowding him and the street

 

Max and Ray were laughing, Kenny couldn't be there as he was helping Tyson reconfigure Dragoon, it had taken quite a bit of damage in a recent battle with Ray and needed work.  
Thankfully they were relatively ignored by the group who was swamping Kai asking for his autograph and photos as well.  
They were amazed Kai was able to hold his composure and not lash out, they were even more amazed Kai was even going through with it.

 

Finally after what seemed like an entire day Kai made it back to the Dojo and took off the shirt tossing it to the floor and placed on his jacket and scarf.  
He wanted to forget what had happened.  
Max and Ray had gone off to tell Kenny where Tyson found out they had bet over him.

 

“What, you bet over me?” Tyson said slightly annoyed.  
“We did and Kai lost” Ray said still as proud as ever.  
“They bet you'd eat for three hours straight and you did...I was hoping Ray would loose”.  
Ray flinched remembering what he would have had to do.  
“Luckily for Tyson's stomach that wont be happening any time soon” he said.  
“Man I would loved to have seen Kai's face”.  
“It's probably all over online now anyway” Max said calmly.  
“A lot took photos, no ones forgetting that any time soon” Ray laughed.

 

Later that evening the hash-tag KaiHiwatariFreeHugs was trending...

**Author's Note:**

> Beywriter: Just a bit of fun, who would ever expect to see that? Hope your enjoyed!


End file.
